Sunrise Alt end of Twilight and continuation
by LeaG
Summary: Bella is gone, and it's been Five years. Edward can't forget. Then James come back. With someone. Who is the girl? They soon find out... Rewiew and all that...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Sorry for my absolutley terrible spelling/garmmar. A 15-year old girl from Sweden doesn't spell so well..._

For five years ago, Bella Swan got kidnapped by James. The Cullens found neither Bella or James. But they did prevent Edward from running to the Volturi. Now, five years later, he'll come back. With someone...

Chapter 1.

Edward could not stop think about Bella. It's been five years since, but not a single days had passed without him thinking of her.

He sat in the livingroom, in the coach at Cullens house. A cold spring breeze flew trough the big open window behind him.

Emmet and Rosalie was away, god knew were. But Alice and Jasper was at home, and so Esme and Carlisle. Everyone had _someone_ exept him.

Suddenly he growled, jumped of the coach and landed behind it. Through the open window a blonde vampire with read eyes jumped in. In his arms he carried a little sleeping girl.

"James." Edward said with a voice filled with hate. On a second the rest of the Cullens (exept Rasalie and Emmet.) was in the room. Edward prepared to attack him.

"Wait. I must ask you for a favor." said James quick.

"Why would we help you?" groweld Edward, but stopped. Alice and Jasper stood on his left, Esme and Carlisle on his right.

"You'll only need to take care of my daughter." James said, begging. "I could only think of you as the only that wouldn't kill or harm her."

The words James and daughter didn't seem to fit in the same sentence.

He softly putted down the little girl in his arms on the coach. She was about four years old, dark-haired with chocolate brown eyes and skin as pale as on a vampire. But she _couldn't_ be a vampire. On her cheeks there was a light pink blush. Alice looked stunned on the little girl.

"It couldn't..." she said low, reached out a hand to touch her arm. Before she reached, the girl woke up, staring terrefied at them all. She looked lite she was near tears.

"What is she? Smells neither human nor vampire." Jasper said curious.

The girl started to cry when Jasper actully touched her arm. He quickly pulled it back.

"Daddy!" she said trough the tears. And James picked her up, trying to calm her down.

"She's a half- Vampire." James said. "I must find her mother again. I kind of... Lost her. She's a bit confused. I can't take Mandy with me."

"Amazing." whisperd Carlisle. "Absolutley fantastic."

"She's not going to stay here anyway." growled Edward. "He kidnapped and killed Bella!" pointed at James. James didn't answer just looked with a strange face at the floor.

"I think we must Edward. Have you looked at her at all?" said Alice. And Edward looked at the little girl Mandy.

"No!" he yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ As you may have noticed, Mandy get aged as a normal human. Not like Renesme in Breaking Dawn. I want it that way and yeah. Will try to make my spelling better :) Sorry if i uses words that not exist. Ha ha..._

Chapter 2

Edward could just not accept it. That Mandy was Bella and James daughter. But as the rest of the Cullens, he could not do anything less than love her. No one could. She looked so innocent and breakable.

They played with her, watched her eat, sleep and grow.

James didn't come back as he told them he would. But nobody cared about that. Year after year flown away. They all loved her. She slowly forgot about who she were. Or, who her _dad _were. If she never knew. For her, James was her dad, nothing other.

She went to Fork's High School, as any other normal kid. But she was diffrent. Wich she knew. Half- vampire.

"Alice. Tell me about my parents." she asked one afternoon when she was 15. She sat in the livingroom, trying to do homework. Alice didn't answer directly.

"We've told you that a thousands of times..." she started, looked at Jasper.

"I know. But only about mom. Not dad." Mandy said, looked with her brown eyes on Alice, then Jasper, then Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle and Emmet. They all went quiet.

"What?" she said confused. "Why do you all look so?"

"Your mother was just as beautiful as you, same eyes..." said Jasper.

"... same hair..." Emmet filled in.

" ... and the same... clumsyness." Edward finished.

"I know, i know! You said that. If i ask, you always say that!" yelled Mandy, stood up. "And i'm not clumsy!" she ran upstairs to her room, slammed the door.

'Why doesn't they tell me anything. I'm not a little girl anymore.' she thought sitting on her bed. 'Can't be so bad, could it? Why does he never come back. With mom.'

Suddenly Mandy felt much happier, and she could hardly resist to laught high.

"Jasper!" she yelled angry. The happy feeling faded.

Carlisle slowly opend the door.

"You didn't knock." she said. Behind Carlisle Jasper stood, looking just as sad as Mandy did. Carlisle knocked at the open door. Mandy put on a little smile. He camed in an sat down behind Mandy on the bed. Jasper walked into the middle of the room, then stopped there.

"No one of us know your father." Carlisle said slow. Jasper nodded slowly, confermed.

"But you knowed Be... Mom." Mandy said.

"Yes but... Alice!" Carlisle shouted. "I'm so bad at this." he said. Shaking on the head. Mandy looked at Jasper. He nodded and smiled. Mandy let out at quiet giggle.

Alice suddenly stood in the door, walked over to them. Emmet followed her. Carlisle stood up.

"I think you do just fin now." and leaved the room.

"Your fathers name was James." She said. "And he... liked to hunt." she said. Mandy felt that she avoided something.

"And he like hunted Bella, then kidnapped her. Whe thought he killed her, then he showed up _here_, with you, thought that we should..." said Emmet.

"_Emmet!_" Alice screamed. "I _tried_ to tell her all this a bit more... gentle."

"But he did..." said Emmet, tried defend himself. But when he saw Alice eyes he got quiet.

"Got it." Mandy said. "That's why you didn't tell me."

"But he loved you, Mandy. I'm sure he did. He said i left you here with us becuse he were going to find you mother." Alice said.

"But he hasn't comed back yet, right?" said Mandy upset. "He could just asked you to help him? Edward loved her to, didn't he? He would helped him, i know that!" Jasper opend his mouth, but closed it again.

"Out!" Mandy shouted. They walked out of the door, and closed it. Mandy started to cry and hugged her pillow. Now she wished she never asked.

"I could have told her a better way!" Alice said to Emmet, while walking down the stairs.

"I told her quick. Your way was going to take all night!" Emmet said.

"But she wouldn't been so said!"

"Oh? Yes she would be! You wanted to tell her exactly the same!"

"Oh shut up." Edward said. "She knows. That's good."

"I'm not so sure." Carlisle said.

**A/N: **_Okey. Once again, sorry for the spelling. Please rewiew and say what you think/ want to happen next and so know she knows :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)_

Chapter 3

Next morning Mandy dressed, ate breakfast and went to school under silence. Edward and Alice looked worried at her. Jasper tried to cheer her up. Emmet tried to joke. Mandy just ignored them.

On the first lesson she waved at her best friend Leslie, who waved back. Mandy sat down on the chair beside Leslie.

Leslie was a skinny and pale, not in a vampire way, just a pale human way. Her hair was dirty blonde and short. Her nose a bit to big to count as attractive and her eyes grey and dark. They had been friends for so long Mandy could remember. They were both outsiders.

Leslie accepted that Mandy didn't talk about her family and heard better than any other "human". Mandy liked Leslies quite werid look at the world and funny humour.

Their english teacher hadn't shown up yet.

"What's wrong?" Leslie asked Mandy.

"Tell you at lunch." Mandy said as mr McGordon enterd the classroom.

"Okey." whisperd Leslie.

At their favourite café they sat at their favourite table, with just two chairs beside a window.

"Okey. Tell me." Leslie said. Mandy couldn't of course tell Leslie it all. But parts.

"What if you got to now thing about your parents you didn't... wan't to now really." Mandy said.

"Well like what?" Leslie said.

"Like that your dad really was an idiot and not the hero you thought." Mandy said quiet.

"Oh. That's not so good." Leslie said and looked a bit sad-confused in a Leslie way. But she didn't asked more about it, knowing she won't get any clear answers. They sat quiet for some minutes, concentrated on their food.

"I almost got all the proofs." said Leslie, breaking the silence. Mandy looked confused.

"Proof for what?" she asked.

"The existans of _dragons_ of course!" said Leslie with a big smile.

"Oh that. What's the proof then?" Mandy said, tried to sound intrested.

"I said _almost_ a proof. You now, maby it's..." Mandy didn't heard what Leslie said.

Becuse on the street outside a young women walked by. She had dark long hair, and looked very familiar. She could only be about 17. Mandy took a deep breath when she saw the womens eyes. They were golden. When she had walked out of sight Mandy found out why she had looked so familiar. That vampire had looked like two or three years older copy of her. But i couldn't have been her mother. She must look older. Or must she?

"Mandy? Are you even listening?" Leslie said.

"Er... of course." said Mandy. Still thinking of the young vampire.

"I'm home!" Mandy shouted when she camed home that afternoon. She had forotten to be quiet and angry. Wich she had hard to be anytime.

"Good to see you in a better mood Mandy darling." Esme said and hugged her. Mandy had hardly noticed that she was coming. Mandy hugged her back.

"I think i saw mum." Mandy said.

"Yes, Alice saw that. Hope she came here soon." said Esme with a smile.

"Me too." said Mandy.

"Does she coming Alice?" Edward asked later that night. When Mandy slept.

"Yes. I don't now when. But i've seen her in the kitchen." answer Alice.

"Does _he _come?" said Jasper.

"Dont know. Somtimes he's her, som times he's not." she said.

**A/N:**_ Do do do dooooo! Exiting? Uhm. No. Please tell what you think/whjat can be better/a.s.o..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Thank you so much for all the prewiews. ever got so many... (Well my this is my first fan-fic so...) Today i watched Eclipse, well i thought it's good. _

Chapter 4

Mandy ate dinner under silence. She was going to meet her mother. For the first time since... She didn't even now when the last time she saw her was. She wasn't eating alone. Edward sat and looked at her.

"Did you miss her?" Mandy asked.

"Yes. I always done." Edward said.

"Do you look forward to met her?" Mandy asked bravely.

"Yes... But i don't now if she missed me. She could have forget me. As she went into a vampire." he looked almost angry.

"You are angry at him." she said.

"Of course i am!" Edward half-shouted.

"Edward!" said Rosalies warning voice from somewere in the house.

"Sorry." Edward mumbled.

"I should been angry to." Mandy said.

Later that night Mandy sat with a mountain of homework, trying to concentrate.

"It's only her. She's coming soon. Tonight. He'll come later." Alice suddenly said. With that words the last of Mandys concentration disappeard.

Mandy sat herself near Alice, resting her head on Alice shoulder. Jasper camed and sat down beside Mandy.

"Don't worry." he said, and maked her calm.

"Thanks." she whisperd. "What if i don't wan't to meet her. I has it good anyway. Without a mother."

"That's your choice. But you'll stay anyway." Alice said, very sure. The rest of the Cullens showed up.

They waited. And waited. And nothing happend. Mandy had picked up her book so could train to the chemical test she did have next week. But she just stared at the pages, unable to take it in.

"She's here in a minute." Alice said.

And a minute after that the door bell rang. Nobody rised to open it. But they all heard the door get opend and closed. They heard steps on their way to the livingroom.

In the door tha same young women showed up.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Mum." three voices said at one time.

"I'm so sorry." Bella said, and stepped forwards to Edward. Edward rised and took some steps towards here.

Then, on half a second, they were in eachothers arms, didn't wanted to let go.

**A/N READ!:**_ Okey. How should they react next, what should Bella explain. Please rewiew and come with ideas!_

_/LeaG_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Thanks for the tips and so on :D Now... Hihi.._

Chapter 5

Edward and Bella stood so for long. Mandy stopped counting the seconds.

Then they let go, and Bella turned to Mandy.

"Hi Mandy." she said.

"Hi... Mum." Mandy thoght of how werid it was to have a mother that looked two years older than her.

"You've grown... A bit." Bella said.

"Sit down Bella. And tell us what you been thru the last... 16 years." said Alice.

"I will Alice. I must just..." Bella took a deep breath, smeelled all of their sents.

"And try to remember it all." Bella said.

And Bella rememberd.

_Her human memories was cloudy, hard to work out. She remembered when she first saw him, James. He just stood there beside Laurent, lookng at her. _

_Then her mind jumped to when she entred the ballet studio. She was terrified. _

_Next memory was when James suddenly where there before her eyes. And she almost screamed. _

"_You're afraid." James said. She hadn't said something._

"_I will not hurt you." he said. _

"_Then let me go!" Bella said. She thought she had said that. James didn't like to talk about it. _

_Somehow she suddenly was in a forest, long away from Forks and everything she new. James was there. Gaved her food. He was really nice. Exept of the fact that he didn't wanted her to leave. _

"_I won't let you go Bella. I love you." He said and stroke her hair. She was still afraid. Not so much, but still._

"_But i don't love you. Humans doesn't like when someone kidnaps them, just so you now. And i want Edward." Bella said. _

"_You'll forget." James said._

"_I won't." Bella said. Somehow she rememberd a house. Somewere. All this faded memories._

_Then she had a big hole in her memory. She only new that she did learn to like him. Like him very much. _

_Next she was big. Her stomach was big. And it hurted. But James were there. He was there all the time. Giving her blood. Then she felt pain. A lot of pain. And it was everywere. _

_Then her memorise were clear. She woke up. She felt stronger. The world looked clearer. Her eyes were red. And she hold a baby. _

"_Mandy." she whisperd, touched Mandys small face. Mandy looked at her with eyes filled of intellegence a baby shouldn't have._

"_She is really beautiful" James said. _

"_Yes. And i'm thirsty." Bella said. _

"_Go and hunt. I'll take care of her."_

_Two years later she rememberd him. She had new all the time that he existed. But not that she liked her so much. And she just left Mandy and James. And felt so bad over what she done. How she could forget. She went everywere and nowere. To think._

_James telled her later that he had left mandy at the Cullens. He found her, of course. And they just lived without problems for awhile. But Bella wanted to se them all again. And she wanted Mandy. _

"I can hear your thoughts" Edward said.

"Then you'll now." said Bella. Bella sat down beside Mandy.

"I missed you, Mandy." Bella said. Mandy knowed and didn't know this women at the same time. It was just weird.

**A/N:** _Sorry for weird chapter. :D _

_**LeaG**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**_ Thanks to hecatemoondancer for leaving a comment again :D And to all the others, of course._

_/LeaG_

Chapter 6

Mandy went to bed after a half-hour. She didn't talked so much. Just answering the questions Bella asked about school, friends and so on.

"It's good to have you back." said Alice. "But will you stay?"

"I don't now. I want to stay. If you want me here." she said, looking at Edward.

"I will always want you to stay. You're my Bella." he said.

"Not only yours." Bella said. "I'll never be."

"I like that i don't want to eat you anymore." said Jasper, smiling.

"Thanks Jasper." said Bella.

"Don't you love me?" said Edward. (A/N Yeah. He's a bit late :D)

"I do love you, Edward. I love you both." said Bella. Edward looked morwe and more upset for every second.

"He kidnapped you!" he said.

"He's not so bad. Give him a chance, ok?" said Bella.

"A chance? Why?" Said Edward, a bit angry.

"Hey..." said Alice, trying to get attencion. (wrong spelled, yes.)

"Becuse i don't want you two to fight!" almost screamed Bella. "I knowed him longer than you!"

"Maby so! But i don't..." Edward started.

"Hey! Listen! First, stop that. It's just silly. And you may wake up Mandy." said Jasper, and tried to calm them both down a bit.

"And second, you can take that talk with James when he comes here like... Now." said Alice. When she finished, someone knocked at the door.

Alice runned to the door and opend it.

"Hello." she said. And some seconds later James also was in the room.

"Hi James." said Bella, with a little smile.

"Hrmph." said Edward.

"Must go and... Fix the car." said Emmett, going quickly to the garage.

"I better help him." said Carlisle.

"Jasper. We must..." started Alice.

"... tidy our room." ended Jasper, and took Alice hand to leave the room too.

"I must get my beauti-sleep." said Rosalie. (A/N: Worst lie ever.)

"And i must... I better leave you argumenting alone." said Esme.

Then it was only three vampiers left. James and Edwars sat in the coach with Bella beetween. Both Edward and James opend their mouths at the same time.

"Don't." said Bella. "Just. I don't want to choose, okey?" and runned out of the room.

"Oops." Said James.

Bella knocked at Alice and Jaspers door. Alice opend.

"Hi Bella." Bella entred the room.

"I shouldn't have come back. I've just messed up things." she said. If vampires could have cry, Bella would.

"Don't say so." said Alice, giving Bella a hug.

"Hope they don't kill eachother down there." said Jasper. Alice gave him a warning glance.

"I hope so too." said Bella. "Becuse i love them both."

**A/N: **_Okey. Most talk ever! Wohoo! And best lies ever! Haha... Hope you still reading :)_

_**LeaG**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**_ I will try to write longer chapters. See how it works out. _

Chapter 7

Mandy woke up with a feeling of that someone looked at her. She opend her eyes, just to look into a pair of golden eyes.

Bella smiled.

"Morning sleepy." she said. Mandy just sighted and closed her eyes again. She felt so tired. Then she heard a unknown voice downstairs.

"Is he here?" Mandy said. She hoped that he didn't were here. Bella looked like she didn't want to answer.

"Kind of. Edward is not so happy about it." Bella said. "And the fact that Edward can read my thoughts doesn't make it better." Bella sat down on the floor and looked so sad that Mandy wanted to hug her.

"If i don't want to meet him?" said Mandy.

"Then nobody can force you." said Bella. "But he missed you. A lot."

"I'll go and take a shower." said Mandy and leaved the room. She showerd for almost an hour. And under that hour she thought hard. She couldn't avoid James for eternity. And maby he wasn't so bad. Bella loved him after all. Mandy sighted and turned off the water.

"Mandy! Are you finished soon? We've made a wonderful breakfast for you!" Mandy heard Alice voice from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. She walked to her room and dressed, then walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

She stopped in the door. Everybode sat around the table. Exept for Carlisle and Esme. Bella sat between Edward and James. On chair was empty. Before it was a plate with a sandwich, and a glass of orange juice.

"Hi Mandy." said James. He looked really happy. Mandy didn't know what too think. She was confused, nervous, and a bit angry. She didn't know why.

Mandy looked quickly at Jasper. He looked as he always had done. They all did. It was just she that changed. It was her that will get old. Or will she? She didn't know. Soon she maby will end up looking older than her mother. And her dad. And Alice. And Edward. And Carlisle. She was more human than vampire. A lot more human than vampire. She didn't want to be older than them.

Jasper felt her almost paniced feelings and tried to... turn them to not paniced. And she knew that Edward had heard all her thoughts. Kind of scary.

"Hi." answerd Mandy finally James greeting. She walked to the empty chair and sat down. Nobody said something.

"Okey. What are you waiting for?" she asked. "In one day i got my mum and dad back. Can't i be a bit confused of that without that you get worried? Jasper!" she said. Jasper stopped immediately with manipulating her feelings.

"Sorry. We just... What do you want to do today?" said Edward.

"Me and Leslie are going to the beach. You can do whatever you want." said Mandy.

"Who's Leslie?" asked James. "A dog?"

"My best friend." said Mandy, glowerd at him.

"Oh." James said suprised. The Cullens looked at him as they thought that he was a complete idiot.

"I think i call her know." said Mandy and leaved the table. Mandy walked to her room to call Leslie. She couldn't stand to e home alone with a bunch of vampires that just...

Her parents were back, wich she had wished for ages. But she had almost not talked to them at all. She had a bit bad conscience.

"Hi, it's Leslie." said Leslies usual voice.

"Hi. Mandy. Are you ready?" asked Mandy to her phone.

"Absolutley. Are you coming over?" Leslie asked.

"I'm coming." Mandy said and putted down her phone in her pocket and walked down the stairs, picking up her bikini in the speed.

"Bye!" she screamed and slammed the door. She unlocked her bike and drove to Leslie, her best do... friend.

**A/N:**_ Maby not so long. But it takes ages to write it. I just dont have time. And i dont want you to wait. And im going to the beach soon. Guess were i got that Mandy shall went to the beach from? Puh. Heres so hot. Write more soon._


End file.
